


Stiles Stilinski : The Protector

by Little_red_2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abducted Isaac Lahey, After care, Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Brief mention of Claudia Stilinski, Cuddling makes them heal, Cute Derek Hale, DEREK IS HAPPY, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Missing, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Diverges after season 2, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hostiles Stiles Stilinski, I hope, Impatient Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Made up mythology, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Magic Attacks, Mentions of Panick Attacks, Minor Character Death, Missing Erica Reyes, Missing Vernon Boyd, No Alpha Pack, Non-Graphic Violence, Pack Feels, Pet Names, Puppies, Puppy Piles, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is cock block, Scott is oblivious, Scott isn't an alpha, Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day, Stiles has magic, Stilinski Family Feels, Stupid Pet Names, Talia Hale Feels, Talked about Talia Hale, The Hale Pack knows, The bad guys die, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Violence, about everything, back story, brief mentions of abuse, hale pack feels, happy ever after, i think, like a lot, not intentionally though, safe sex, scott ditches stiles, sorta - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all very new to Stiles, his and Derek’s relationship has been going on for less than a week, but it’s so natural that he feels that it’s been longer than that.</p>
<p>Everything is almost perfect, except for one thing.  No one knows about it. He has an inkling that Derek’s betas know but they haven’t said anything yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski : The Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcas/gifts).



> This is for the Amazing midnightcas! For the Sterekficexchange. I had no idea what I was doing but thanks to the lovely creators I now know, and I am incredibly grateful so thank you.
> 
> This is my first time writing Smut so go easy on me? Please. 
> 
> This takes place after season two but before season three, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Little red<3

It’s all very new to Stiles, his and Derek’s relationship has been going on for less than a week, but it’s so natural that he feels that it’s been longer than that.

 

Everything is almost perfect, except for one thing.  No one knows about it. He has an inkling that Derek’s betas know but they haven’t said anything yet.  They have been acting really weird but it’s no indication that they know.  They’ve been sitting with him at lunch and Erica has actually come over to his house just to hang out and not to ask for his help.  Isaac has officially taken Scotts seat at lunch and Boyd actually smiled at him. It’s not that he has a problem with it, it’s just weird having friends other than Scott.

 

Scott hasn’t really been around much, they see each other in class but other than that Scott sits with Allison at lunch and they haven’t hung out outside of school since Scott decided to not be a good best friend and tell Stiles about his stupid idea to give Gerard the bite a month ago.

 

It was a really stupid idea and if Scott had included Stiles into his plan, maybe Stiles could have come up with a better solution.  No, there’s no maybe, Stiles definitely had a better plan than to give the psychopath that beat the crap out of him what he wants.  But Scott obviously didn’t see it that way, he probably only saw what Gerard wanted him to see. Scott has always seen the good in everybody and probably thought Gerard would keep his word on whatever deal they had.  However, one thing about Stiles is that he doesn’t see the good in people, he believes that people are guilty until proven innocent, he would have brought the cynicism to that whole situation and made Scott see the right thing to do.

 

This is what happens when Scott does things on his own. He bombs it and Stiles is left to pick up the pieces.  Like he had to do with Derek, He had gone over to Derek’s to apologize for Scott’s behavior.  Derek had assumed that Stiles was a part of it which led to a huge argument where Stiles had explain  — _ screamed _ — that he was too busy resting from having the shit beat outta him to be of much help to Scott.

 

Derek had apologized for making assumptions and they had discussed Scott’s behavior over the course of the time Scott has been bitten.  Stiles talked about his mother and how she would probably be laughing at him right now because he had always planned on being Scott’s best friend for life and now he doesn’t even think they’re friends anymore.  Derek talked about his mother and how he doesn’t think she’ll be proud of how he has been as an alpha; Stiles had offered to help with training so that Derek doesn’t go overboard with the throwing and clawing and stuff.  Derek had reluctantly agreed, saying that Stiles had to stay on the sidelines so he could  avoid getting hurt.

 

After that Stiles showed up every day, he saw Erica and Boyd apologize for leaving and saying the stuff they said and he didn’t even know they had left.  But watching them make up was something he never thought he would see.  Erica and Boyd had walked up to Derek and showed their necks and Derek had leaned in and licked. Like he licked their throats, Stiles didn’t know whether to be grossed out or awed at how werewolf scent marking worked.

Three weeks into Stiles hanging with Derek’s pack and they get a pack of coyotes that wouldn’t leave.  Stiles hadn’t even known there was such a thing as were-coyotes.  But apparently they are very hostile; they had attacked without warning one day when the pack were going to a lake in the preserve to go swimming.  Stiles had gotten bit by one of the smaller ones and Derek had roared so loud that the coyotes freaked and ran away.  Derek had taken Stiles to the loft and wouldn’t let him up for two days; thank goodness it had been a weekend.

 

Stiles was aggravated and wanted to know why Derek was acting so weird, it was just a bite and he would be fine.

 

Derek had said that  _ “it’s just an alpha thing.” _

 

To which Stiles had replied,  _ “Scott's an alpha and he doesn’t fuss over me like you’re doing.” _

 

_ “Scotts doesn’t listen to his wolf like he should.” _ Derek had said.

 

_ “Scott doesn’t do most of the things that you do for me Derek. He doesn’t make sure I have a ride home, even though you know I have my jeep. He doesn’t make me mac and cheese even though I’m the cooker for your pack. He doesn’t _ — _ ” _

 

_ “You’re not Scott’s mate!” _ Derek had yelled.

 

_ “His what?” _ Stiles had asked baffled

 

_ “Mate Stiles, you’re my mate. My second, my other half, the person my wolf chose to love.”  _ Derek confessed quietly.

 

_ “You love me?” _ Stiles was highly confused but one thing he knew for certain was that if Derek had been playing with his emotions Derek wouldn’t live to see the next day.  Alpha or not.

 

_ “Yes Stiles, I love you.” _ Derek had said and Stiles had jumped up and kissed the breath out of him.

 

After that Stiles had barely left Derek’s side.  They spent hours hanging around the loft and the train station with the pack and when they were alone spent that time making out.  It was all perfect.

 

Until Scott.

 

He and Derek made plans yesterday for this weekend; they were going to tell his dad about everything.  Stiles was tired of having to lie and Derek wanted to do things the formal way.  Whatever that meant.  But for some reason Scott chose this weekend to want to hang out with him and he didn’t want to say no, he hadn’t seen his best friend in a month; he could give up one day with Derek right?

 

He texted Scott back an affirmative and told Derek the news.

 

They were sitting in the loft on the couch in front of the TV, Derek on one end Stiles on the other, Erica, Boyd and Isaac sitting at their feet on the floor watching Netflix.

 

“Our plan for this weekend needs to be put on hold, Scott wants to hang out.” He informs Derek.

 

“Okay. Did you want to wait until next week?” Derek asks casually.

 

“No, we can do it Saturday if you want?” Stiles asks.

 

“Saturdays fine, what about the others?” Derek asks back as his eyes drift to his pack.

 

“Okay, but I think it best you start.” Stiles answers.

 

Derek presses pause the TV and asks his pack to sit on the couch while he and Stiles stand up.

 

“Okay guys. There’s something Stiles and I have to tell you…” Derek begins.

 

“Is it about the fact that you and Stiles are dating?” Erica asks cutting Derek off. Boyd and Isaac both nod along to what she said.

 

“What? How did you know?” Stiles squeaks.

 

“You two aren’t very subtle and we can smell you two on each other. It’s quite strong.” Boyd answers instead, earning an eye roll from Derek and a groan from Stiles.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Stiles squawks

 

“We were waiting on you to tell us.” Isaac answers. “We’re actually kind of hurt that you didn’t tell us sooner.”

 

“We just started dating a week ago! What did you want us to tell you the second that we kissed?” Derek says his voice breaking a little.

 

“That would have been nice yeah. We are your betas.” Erica says.

 

“I haven’t even told my dad or Scott.” Stiles says indignantly

 

Erica rolls her eyes, “But we are your pack, you should find it easier to tell us.”

“Technically Stiles is still in Scott’s pack. He hasn’t officially left; he has just been hanging out with us more.” Derek cuts in.

 

“Are you going to leave his pack?” Isaac asks hopefully.

 

“I don’t know. Scott is my best friend, my brother and I think it would kill him if I left. But you guys are my friends too.” Stiles says, more talking to himself than to the pack.

 

“The good thing is you don’t have to choose right now. This is all very new and we are still figuring out the details, there is no rush.” Derek says cutting off Stiles’ inner monologue.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, there is no rush,” Stiles agrees leaning in to give Derek a kiss.

 

*****

 

“Why do you smell like Derek?” Scott asks as he’s stepping through the front door of the Stilinski residence.

 

“It doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you and I get to have some one on one bro time! It feels like it’s been forever.” Says Stiles cheerily.  He hasn’t gotten to spend much time with Scott and he wants to enjoy it because he’s missed it. “What do you want to do first Scotty boy? Play Call of Duty? Halo? Watch a movie? Go to the movies? We can stock up on junk food and binge watch Star Wars? I still will make you watch those movies someday Scotty.”

 

“We can go down to the animal drive that’s having a charity auction?”

 

“What kind of charity auction are they having for animals?” Stiles asks incredulously.

 

“You pay for a day with an animal.” Scott answers

 

“Okay and you actually want to go to a charity auction for animals, instead of playing video games? What did you do with the real Scott McCall?”

 

“Nothing, I am perfectly fine, I just think it’s going to be fun.” Answers Scott.

 

“The Scott McCall I knew thought hanging with his best friend playing video games and eating junk food was fun, and I’m pretty sure that this has something to do with Allison.  So either way if you are telling the truth and you actually think this is going to be fun there is something wrong with you, or this has something to do with Allison and you’re going to end up ditching me.  So either way this doesn’t seem like it’s going to be fun for me.” Stiles complains.

 

“Dude you’re going to have fun, okay? Just go with me please?” Scott pleads with his best puppy dog eyes.

“That is so not fair Scotty, you know I can’t say no to the puppy dog eyes.” Stiles cries indignantly.

 

“Yeah, I know. Now go shower. You reek of Derek.” Scott chastened. “And you will be explaining why later. It’s quite disconcerting.”

 

“Oh my god, look at you using big words. That’s from your mom’s word of the day calendar on the fridge isn’t it?” Stiles mocks.

 

“Maybe,” Scott answers ducking his head.

 

Stiles runs up the stairs to go shower and gets dressed in some black skinny jeans, a black star wars shirt, a blue plaid button up and some blue high tops. He bounds down the stairs meeting Scott in the living room and they head out.

Everything is hectic when they arrive; there are people everywhere, animals of all kinds roaming about with their owners, kids running and playing with animals in cages, food trucks, snack machines, drink machines, everything.

 

Stiles thinks that he actually might end up having fun.

 

He and Scott scurry out of the car and run over to the dog bin that’s the first thing you notice upon arrival.  They play with the dogs then move to the cats and go on like that until Scott disappears.  Stiles was expecting this to happen so he doesn’t fret.  He just continues on his path throughout the park, stopping to pet the animals, stopping at the vendors that are set up, just making his way through the park and enjoying his time with the animals.

 

He’s on the other side of the park, next to a pin with goats in it, when he spots Scott again.  He’s making out with Allison, like expected, up against tree, Stiles Keeps on his track and tries not to feel hurt that he was right.  He’s rounding a corner when he spots the pack.  It’s quite surprising to see them there; they all don’t seem like the types to want to go to an animal drive.   _ Maybe Isaac would,  _ Stiles thinks to himself

 

They notice him and run over, Erica hooks her arms on Stiles’ left and Isaac places himself under Stiles’ right arm while Boyd walks backward in front of him.

 

“What, your big bad alpha didn’t want to come?” Stiles says.

 

“No he’s here. He’s just busy right now.” Erica answers.

 

“Too busy in a dark corner scowling I take it.” Stiles replies.

 

“We can show you where he is, if you want.”  Isaac asks with this secretive little smile that has Stiles a little on edge.

 

“Sure,” he says, he’s not sure what he’s going to see anymore so he just goes with it.  He lets them lead him down the sidewalk towards where he parked his car.

 

When he gets within distance of the dog pin what he sees has him squealing like a little girl and running over.

 

Derek is there Holding a bunch of little puppies and there are people surrounding him and he looks so… Happy.

 

When Derek spots Stiles his face lights up even more.  He looks like he tries to wave them over but his arms are infested with puppies.

 

“Oh my gosh! This is too precious.” Stiles squeals at Erica.

 

“Hi Stiles.” Derek says standing on his tip toes to see over the crowd.

 

Stiles makes his way through the small crowd and coo’s at Derek from up close, “Omg, can I get a picture?” 

 

“Fine, but it stays between you and me.” Derek chastens.

 

Stiles snaps a bunch of pictures before joining Derek in cuddling the puppies.  They play with the puppies for some time before Derek pulls them aside.  They walk together the short distance to Stiles’ car and start making out. 

 

They were going at it for like ten minutes, only coming up for air, when they hear it.

“What the hell!” Scott yells.

 

They pull apart reluctantly and Stiles turns to face Scott.  “You wanted to know why I smelled like Derek earlier, well now you know.” Stiles answers.

 

“Stiles, you are in a relationship with him? Of all people, him, I thought you hated him?” Scott shrieks

 

“Well obviously I don’t, as you could see.” Stiles retorts, he doesn’t want to deal with this at the moment, things were going good. Why couldn’t they just stay that way? He was going to tell his dad first then he could make his rounds in telling everyone else. But no, Scott had to choose this moment to finally unwrap himself from Allison and cock block Stiles.

 

“Did he do something to you?” Scott asks.

 

“Like what Scotty? What could he possibly have done?” Stiles asks sarcastically.

 

“I don’t know, magic. He could’ve turned you for all I know.” Scott yells indignantly. It makes Stiles laugh at how clueless his best friend is.

 

“Scott you would be able to smell if I were a werewolf and werewolves can’t do magic. I’m not under a charm Scott; I just genuinely like Derek, okay?”

 

Scott looks about ready to kill but doesn’t reply and storms off.

 

“Well that went well,” Derek snarks from his position still leaning on the car.

 

“With no help from you,” Stiles accuses raising his eyebrows, folding his arms over his chest and cocking his hip out, in a judgmental stance.

 

“What was I supposed to say? I don’t think anything I would have said could have made that situation any less horrific. In fact I think I would have made it worse.” Derek replies.

 

Stiles concedes; walks the few steps it takes to get to Derek and kisses him once more. Once they pull back they join the pack in circling the animals again then head to the loft. So much for spending the day with Scott.

 

*****

 

He hasn’t spoken to Scott since the day of the animal auction two days ago. The rest of that day had been fun. He won a puppy that he got to keep for the day, he and the pack had looked at every animal at least twice and he got to spend the rest of the day with them. When they got to the loft Stiles bussied himself with alternating between playing with the puppy and making out with Derek, completely taking his mind off Scott until he got home.

 

He was expecting Scott to come by so that they could talk about what happened, but he never showed. Stiles tried texting him, he tried calling him, but he kept getting voicemail.  He gave up after twenty minutes and started on his homework.

 

Saturday he and Derek had told his dad about everything, werewolves, kanimas, banshees, the Hale fire, Gerard, _ which was a little hard for Stiles _ , his and Derek’s relationship, everything.

It wasn’t easy and his dad almost shot Derek but they have come to an agreement. No sex in the house, no biting, when they are in Stiles’ room they are to leave the door open at all times, and Derek isn’t allowed past twelve and can stay until one on weekends. And it took a lot of persuading to get those rules. Originally his dad's rules were, No sex, no being alone, no inappropriate touching, no anything really until Stiles turns eighteen and Derek wasn’t allowed past nine and ten on weekends.

 

All in all it went a lot better than Stiles thought it was going to go, he just wishes it had been that way with Scott.  After they had gotten that out of the way Derek had taken Stiles on a proper date. One where they could go out in public and hold hands and make out in the back of the movies, not that they did that because Stiles was too enraptured in the movie. But when Derek had dropped Stiles off at home they made out in the car.  Derek had walked Stiles to his door, kissed him on the cheek, and blushed, scurried to his car and left.  It was a fantastic night.

 

Sunday came and Stiles spent the day with his father and the evening with the pack. Isaac had come over so that Stiles could help him with his homework like they always do and shortly after that Erica had showed up dragging Boyd with her.  They did homework and then watched movies. Stiles was actually really glad for the company since his dad was on night shift. It’s Monday morning and Stiles is waking up sweaty and hot.  He quickly figures out why when he opens his eyes to blonde hair. He disentangles himself from the pack  — _ which is a lot harder than he originally thought; Erica was practically lying on top of him Boyd was lying behind him and Isaac was lying on Stiles’ right arm _ — and heads to the bathroom. When he gets back the pack is still sleeping and he decides to let them sleep for the time being, while he makes breakfast.  Once the smells of bacon and eggs start permeating throughout the house his friends wake up and come down stairs. 

 

They look like zombies and Stiles places a cup of coffee in front of each of the teens at his dining table.  After finishing eating they head to school.

 

The day goes by like any other except for the fact that Scott avoids Stiles like he has the plague. Lacrosse practice was definitely not uneventful. Scott was acting like a petulant child and never passed him the ball, everyone seemed to have it out for Stiles today because he was the one being tackled the most, but Boyd made up for it by tackling everyone that tackled him.

 

It was quite a rough day, and when he gets home Derek is there waiting for him.  It wasn’t a surprise but he didn’t know that Derek was going to be there, Derek always shows up unannounced. 

 

“Hey sweetie,” Stiles tries out the pet name.

 

“Yeah, no, not that one.”

 

“Honey bun?”

 

“No.”

 

“Cutey?”

 

“No.”

 

“Derry?”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

“Der-bear?  Baby? Honey?  stud muffin?  My love?  Sour wolf?  Dear?  Darling?  Sexy?  Hunk?  Butterfinger?  Baby cakes?  Bad boy?  Bae?  Big guy?” Stiles rattles off the top of his head.

 

“Butterfinger, really?” Derek asks incredulously.

 

“No one’s gonna lay a finger on my butterfinger.” Stiles answers.  They both laugh at how dumb that was and Derek shakes his head no to the name.

 

“I only liked three names but I can put up with…” Derek counts off his fingers silently before answering, “Four others and the rest I completely despise.”

 

“Okay which ones do you like?” Stiles asks.

 

“Figure it out.” Derek says smugly then falls onto Stiles’ bed.

 

“What? I said like 20 names and you want me to pick out three?” Stiles cries.

 

“It was only fifteen, and if you know me then you’ll know which three I actually like and which eight I despise.” Derek answers not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

 

“Okay, well you just started a war mister.  I’m going to have graphs and charts and everything. It’s going to be awesome and I’m going to figure out what those are.” Stiles says gesturing wildly.

 

“Good luck with that.” Derek says pulling Stiles into a kiss.

 

They lose track of time, and they only pull apart when Stiles’ dad comes home.  It’s kind of embarrassing because he caught them kissing.  After his dad leaves the room Stiles chastens Derek about not hearing my dad pull into the driveway, or open the door, or come up the steps!

Derek had yelled back that  _ “Maybe I was a little distracted” _ before pulling Stiles into another kiss.

 

*****

 

He decides that he doesn’t want to wait anymore for Scott to come to him so he goes to Scott; he corners him at school on Wednesday, pushing him into an empty classroom.

 

“You can’t keep avoiding me, Scott; we have to talk about this sooner or later.”

 

“I know, I was going to come by later today. I was really stupid for the way I acted the other day and I’m sorry.” Scott confesses.

 

“Dude, it’s okay, you were caught by surprise, and I was going to tell you, I was, just not till after I told my dad.” Says Stiles

 

“Allison explained to me that I had no right to be mad at you for not telling me, so you don’t have to apologize. I haven’t been a very good friend lately and I’ve left you more than once hanging in the wind, and I should have been there for you.”

 

“Dude! You were caught up in your first love; I can’t really fault you for that now that I know how it feels.”

 

“You’re really in love?” Scott asks cheerfully.

 

“Yeah, I am,” Stiles replies happily. And just like that the tension is broken. “Let’s get to class?”

 

They leave the classroom and head of to their first class of the day, they probably will get detention for being late but Stiles doesn’t care, he has his best friend back.

 

*****

 

He’s walking down the hall; Erica runs up to him, kisses him on the cheek and he puts his arms over her shoulders.  She begins talking animatedly about her first class and how her teacher is totally not fair making them write a five thousand word essay about the history of racism and how it’s not just the African Americans who had to deal with it.

 

Stiles smiles fondly at her rambling; remembering a time where she was so quiet, she never used to be this active and happy and Stiles is proud of her and grateful that she is letting him see her this way. They walk down the hall not paying attention to anything but each other in deep discussion about Batman vs Superman.

 

“You know one thing I don’t get; how does no one ever know that Clark Kent is superman? When he’s superman he doesn’t wear a mask or anything to hide his identity and all he does as Clark Kent is put on glasses. How do people not find out, it’s preposterous?” Erica asks.

 

“That is such a good question, I don’t know…” Stiles was talking before he was cut off by a girl bumping into him and spilling her latte all over his shirt.

 

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry.” She squeaks. Stiles looks at her. She’s like 5’5 with blonde hair and blue eyes and she looks genuinely sorry.

 

“It’s alright. It was an accident.” He says to her.

 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend; I was just trying to get to my locker.”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Stiles automatically replies, “And really, it’s okay.”

 

“Bye,” She says as she walks briskly away.

 

Isaac pops up out of nowhere. “Hey you guys were… Why are you wet?” He asks befuddled.

 

“Some girl duped her latte down his shirt, called us a couple and ran off.” Erica answers. Probably a lot faster than Stiles would have.

 

“Here take mine,” Isaac begins as he’s pulling off his shirt, “I have an extra in my locker.”

 

“Thanks but you know you could have just given me the one that was in the locker right, instead of getting half way naked in front of half the student body.” Stiles says gesturing to the crowded hallway.

 

“Eh,” Isaac says shrugging his shoulders, “This was faster.”

 

They head to the next class that thankfully, they all share together.

 

                                                                                          *****

 

“Derek, your betas are up to something!” Stiles yells as soon as he enters the loft. He dumps his backpack on the couch and storms up the stairs to where he knows Derek is.

 

“What did they do?” Derek asks when Stiles enters the room.

 

“They have been acting weird all day; Erica has been extra clingy, which is saying a lot, Isaac took off his shirt in the middle hallway and gave it to me because some girl spilt her latte on mine, every time someone tackled me at lacrosse Boyd would go after them and Isaac would practically shift on the field. Erica came to watch practice! She never comes to practice, she hates it! She ran onto the field when Greenburg tackled me and I was winded, winded! That’s it but she made a big deal out of it. And when we were in the locker room all the guys were making fun of me, saying that I was whipped and that my ‘girlfriend’ had me by the balls and that I should just quit now if she was going to keep making a fuss over me getting hurt. This is not okay!” Stiles yells. Maybe he just needed to get it off his chest because now he feels twenty times lighter.

 

And apparently he is because Derek lifts him off his feet and carries him toward the bed. “Well, I think you should just not worry about it and just let them watch out for you.” Derek says trailing kisses down Stiles’ neck.

 

“Do you even care at all, that your betas are being weird and clingy and overprotective?” Stiles asked Derek who most likely isn’t listening, still peppering kisses along his jaw.

 

“Yeah I care; I just have other things on my mind.” Derek answers, moving down and moving Stiles’ shirt out of the way.

 

“Derek this is serious.” Stiles argues half-heartedly.

 

“I know you think it is but it’s actually quite normal.” Derek says barely getting the words out between kisses.

 

“How on earth are your betas ruining my high school reputation normal?” Stiles questions.

 

“Less talking more kissing,” Derek answers.

 

“Fine but only if you keep doing that, and we talk about this later,” Stiles replies in a moan.

 

“Scouts honor.”

 

Derek does this swirly thing with his tongue and then sucks on the area, biting down a little causing Stiles to let out a moan. Derek is sucking probably the most extensive hickey on his neck and Stiles has lost all train of thought. Derek moves further down Stiles’ neck; kissing and sucking bruises, his hands are roaming across Stiles’ shirt clad side and front and Stiles’ hands are clamped into the back of Derek’s shirt.  Derek’s hand reaches the bottom of Stiles’ shirt asking for permission to take it off.  Stiles lifts his upper body and pulls the shirt over his head and immediately makes Derek do the same.

 

They lay back down, now chest to chest and Derek connects his lips to Stiles’. The kiss is slow, sloppy and amazing. Derek’s tongue is mapping out his mouth like he does all the time except now there’s something different about it, Stiles thinks. After kissing for another couple minutes, Stiles has figured out that something is intent. Derek is working up to something and Stiles has a feeling that he knows what it is. Derek shifts his hips to get into a better position and his clothed cock grinds against his and all thoughts of not being ready flies out the window in a broken off moan.

 

“Off,” Stiles says once Derek pulls back for breath, “Everything, off.”

 

Derek doesn’t hesitate to comply, and pulls off Stiles’ jeans and then his own. Laying there in nothing but their boxers Derek goes back to kissing his neck but he starts going down Stiles’ chest too. Sucking and biting down the center of his chest then moving on to kissing every part of it. Derek takes one of Stiles’ nipples into his mouth making Stiles buck his hips up at the sensation of wet and warm on his cold sensitive nipples. Using his other hand Derek plays with the other one, rolling it around between his index and thumb in a circular motion. He switches, now sucking the other and playing with the opposite. Once he’s satisfied he begins moving down Stiles’ chest again towards his happy trail reducing Stiles to babbling nonsense.

 

When Derek reaches Stiles’ boxers he pauses and looks up at Stiles through his lashes, asking for permission and if that isn’t one of the sexiest things Stiles has ever seen he doesn’t know what is. Derek’s lips are swollen and his hair's a mess  — Stiles doesn’t even remember putting his hands in it — and his pupils are blown wide and he looks like he wants to devour Stiles, but in a very different way. Stiles nods his head in permission not trusting his voice and lifts up his hips for easy removal of his boxers, Derek pulls them down, way too slow for Stiles’ liking, discarding them in the pile of their other clothes.

 

“Yours too,” Stiles says, but it comes out more of a question at how his voice broke at the end. Derek smiles at him; pulls off his own boxers in one swift, graceful movement and climbs back on top of him. He pulls Derek down into a passionate kiss, trying his best to convey all his desires in the kiss. Derek moves back down the bed to where he was earlier and takes Stiles into his mouth. Stiles’ hands immediately find their way into Derek’s hair, and he tries not to buck his hips up into the wet heat.

 

He can feel his balls tighten in sign of his impending orgasm and pulls on Derek’s hair to let him know, Derek doesn’t stop though, taking him down all the way, “Derek, I wanna… with you, Ah, you gotta…” He trails off as Derek slowly pulls off with a wet pop.

 

Derek crawls up the bed, “Are you sure?” He asks

 

“Yes, yes, yes, please fuck me.” Stiles replies breathlessly.

 

Derek leans over to his bed side table and gets some lube and a condom before leaning over Stiles again and kissing him. While he’s distracted by Derek’s soft lips on his own wet ones, he can faintly hear the lube cap being popped open. He feels Derek’s finger slowly circle his rim, teasing, before he pushes in slowly.  He gets to the first knuckle before he stops to let Stiles adjust to the intrusion. After a minute of waiting Derek starts pushing in again getting to the base before he stops again. Stiles thinks it feels a little weird but it doesn’t hurt. Derek begins moving it in and out for a while before removing his hand, and Stiles can’t help but whimper at the loss.

 

“Shh.” Derek shushes him, “I’ve got you.”

 

Derek applies more lube onto his fingers before returning, but he pushes two fingers in instead of the one. Stiles can feel the difference but it’s not bad. Derek pushes his fingers in and out and then starts scissoring them and twisting his hand.  He brushes against a spot and Stiles lets out a moan, “Do that again.” Stiles commands.

 

Derek does it again and Stiles is kind of seeing stars, Derek adds a little more lube onto his fingers without pulling out this time, and adds a third finger, it sends a shiver up Stiles’ body and he moans again. Derek twist, scissors and bends his fingers making Stiles see stars.

 

“More, I need…” Stiles pants

 

“I know, I’ve got you,” Derek says. He pulls out his fingers, sliding on the condom, pouring more lube into his hand and applying it to his achingly hard condom covered cock, Stiles is on his back and he leans down and kisses Stiles again, lining his cock up at Stiles’ entrance slowly pushing the tip in and Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist.

 

Derek pauses when he gets past the ring of muscles, letting him gets used to the stretch. After some minutes he pushes in more and when he bottoms out, his hips touching Stiles’ ass, he pauses again.

 

After Stiles gets his breath he says, “you can move,” and Derek does, he pulls back a little before slowly sliding back in, setting a slow pace.

 

Stiles’ legs tighten around Derek’s hips and Stiles shifts his position a little, on the next slide in Derek hits Stiles’ sweet spot causing Stiles to moan loudly. “Ah, faster,” he moans breathlessly.

Derek complies, speeding up his pace causing Stiles to moan louder and louder on each thrust. Derek taking Stiles’ moan as incentive begins thrusting harder, making Stiles’ moans turn to grunts.

 

Derek’s thrusts are barely restrained now and he’s pounding into Stiles hard and fast and Stiles can feel his orgasm climbing. “So close,” He pants, Derek leans down taking Stiles’ lips in a sloppy kiss and when he pulls back says, “me too.”

 

Derek angles his hips just right and starts pounding Stiles’ sweet spot on every thrust bringing Stiles over the edge.

 

He cums on his chest so hard he clenches down on Derek’s cock causing Derek to fall over the edge with him. After Derek and he stop coming Derek goes boneless and falls on top of Stiles. Once Derek gains his breath back he falls on the bed on Stiles’ side.

 

Stiles is still too boneless and orgasm high to do anything but he notices Derek getting out of bed, he returns a couple minutes later with a warm wash cloth and he wipes Stiles down with it before throwing it somewhere Stiles is too tired to care about.

 

He crawls back into bed, moves Stiles into a position where Stiles is the little spoon, and Stiles feels so safe and content and happy.

 

“Sex is awesome,” Stiles mumbles drowsily, snuggling back into Derek’s chest.

 

He’s just drifting off when he heard Derek say, “It is when it’s with you.” And he’s out like a light.

 

                                                                         *****

 

**From: Sour wolf:** Pack meeting, 7:00 pm, mandatory.

**TO:** Group text.

Stiles looks down at his phone as he’s lying on his bed with Erica, Boyd and Isaac, and notices them check theirs as well.

“Why didn’t he just send it to one of us if he knows we're all together?” Isaac asks the room.  He receives shrugs from everyone as they get up off the bed from watching a movie to get dressed.  Thirty minutes later they are dressed and in Stiles’ jeep, heading to the loft.

“What’s up?” Isaac asks as they enter the loft.

“We need to talk.” Derek answers simply.

Everyone takes a seat, Erica, Isaac and Boyd on one couch, Stiles sitting in Derek’s arm chair, and Derek standing up leaving the other couch free.

“So, are you going to tell us why you interrupted our movie or just stand there?” Stiles ask impatiently.

Boyd is the one who answers, “Just hold on, we’re waiting on, 1, 2, 3,” Stiles was about to ask what the heck he was talking about when a knock on the steel slide door sounded through the room.

“I’ll get it,” Isaac says, jumping off the couch and running to the door, he slides the door back to reveal Scott and his pack. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Danny stroll into the loft, all except Scott sit on the free couch, and Scott chooses to remain standing.

Stiles is really confused.  What is Scott doing here? Why does he still look like he wants to murder Derek? And why is he still challenging Derek’s authority? Scott isn’t even an alpha.  _ Yet, _ Deaton always says.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks, being backed up by Erica and Isaac saying “yeah” with him.  Boyd just looks resigned, like he already knows what’s going to happen.

“We would like to know the same thing,” Says Scott.

“I called everyone here to avoid having to have this conversation more than once,” Derek answers.

Scott looks like he’s about to say something but Stiles cuts him off. “Go ahead,” he says encouragingly.

“There are hunters in town and we don’t know what they want, so we should be careful about what we do in public for the time being.” Derek says to everyone, “Just until they leave.” He adds to Isaac who looks like he was about to object.

 

Stiles looks around the loft at everyone, but Derek’s pack first, Erica looks unfazed, probably because she doesn’t usually shift all that often, Boyd still has that resigned look on his face and Isaac looks sad. It’s really adorable.

He looks at Scott’s pack next; none of them look shocked or phased in any way.

“We already know that. Allison told us there would be hunters in town two days ago.” Jackson says, like it's Derek’s fault that he didn’t know.

Stiles is personally hurt right now. Why didn’t Scott tell them that there were going to be hunters in town? They could have been seriously hurt, or killed if they hadn’t known and Scott had chosen to just let that happen?

“And you didn’t think that, significant information to share?” Derek asks anger clear in his voice.

“We aren’t pack, why would I have to share my information?” Scott asks.

“Oh, I don’t know, out of respect for being an omega in an alpha's territory without rules or stipulations?” Derek asks sarcastically.

“Out of kindness,” Isaac pipes up, agreeing with Derek.

“Out of loyalty, since Derek felt it enough to warn you guys.” Erica agrees.

“Yeah, I agree with all of that, and I might add, for your best friend who is with said pack 99% of the time. Who could be seriously hurt if Derek hadn’t known about them and we had gone running through the preserve like we always do,” Stiles adds angrily.

Scott bypasses everything that Erica, Isaac and Stiles said and says, “What do you mean ‘omega’?”

“Yes Scott, omega. You aren’t in my pack and you don’t have an alpha, so yeah you and every wolf in your pack are considered omegas,” Derek answers.

“But Deaton said I created my own pack when I became a werewolf and chose to disobey my alpha. So doesn’t that mean that we don’t need an alpha?” Scott asks talking to himself.

“No Scott it doesn’t, it means that you put way too much stock into what Deaton says. And that guy is shadier than under a tree,” Erica sasses.

“Don’t talk about him like that; he does what he can to keep balance.” Scott defends him.

“Yeah and if that balance isn’t in our favor he doesn’t care, so I’d rather not take advice from someone who turns so easily.” Jackson says agreeing with Erica, earning a snort from Stiles, a smirk from Derek and a hurt expression and indignant squawk from Scott.

 

Jackson shrugs his shoulder, “What, it’s the truth.”

 

“Scott you weren’t going to tell us were you?” Stiles asks trying to get the conversation back on track, ironically it’s Stiles who is usually the one on the other end though.

 

“NO! I don’t owe him anything and where is this  _ ‘us’ _ coming from I thought you were in my pack?”

 

“Technically I’m in no one’s pack!” Stiles yells and for the first time he realizes how true that is.

 

Derek hasn’t officially incorporated Stiles into his pack and Scott technically doesn’t have a pack, and even if he did Stiles would be on the outside anyway because of their distance. Even though they are working on it.  He isn’t apart of anyone’s pack and that probably puts him the most in danger since he’s on the edges of both packs and Scott chose to keep that from Stiles.

 

“Dude we are not changing the subject,” Stiles says trying to get back on track, “you put lives in danger all because you have a grudge against Derek and that is so not cool and frankly I’m shocked.” Stiles finally has his baring’s and he’s not going to let Scott change the subject again.

 

“I’m sorry okay? I wasn’t thinking about it like that,” Scott apologizes.

 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” Stiles says, gesturing to Derek.

 

Scott looks like he’s about to get his teeth ripped out but he soon manages a curt “I’m sorry,” before he and the rest shuffle out of the apartment.

 

“Erica, why don’t you take my jeep; go back to mine and finish the movie?” Stiles ask her but it’s not a question.

 

She wiggles her eyebrows at him but complies, swiping his car keys off the table. They are exiting the loft when Stiles hears Boyd say, “I knew that was going to go down badly,” before they are out of his hearing range.

 

They are plunged into silence with the absence of the pack but it’s not awkward. They have a lot to talk about but it can wait until after Stiles makes them spaghetti.

 

“So…” Stiles starts, breaking the silence, “I figured out the names,” He says proudly.

 

“Oh, did you know?” Derek asks, smiling slightly.

 

“Yup, like I said I made a chart of the most common of the ones, and then compared them to your personality, then I weeded out the stupid ones and the ones that don’t seem like you, then I had seven left and of that the three that seemed most like you were…” Stiles pause for dramatic effect, “Baby, my-love and Der-bear. And you can tolerate honey, sour wolf, sexy and bad boy.” He states confidently.

 

“Well you certainly put a lot of work into this, and you’re right about all except one.” Derek tells him walking up to give him a kiss.

 

“Let me guess, it was big guy instead of bad boy?” Stiles asks, pouting a little that his chart got one wrong.

 

“Yup,” Derek says walking him backwards towards the couch with kisses.

 

“We should be talking about the hunters and what we should be doing, not kissing,” Stiles argues halfheartedly, “And talking about Scott and his prejudice against you.”

 

“Fine, but more of this later,” Derek argues petulantly.

 

“Of course baby,” Stiles tries out the nick name.

 

They sit there on the couch talking and eating their food, talking about the hunters and Scott and the beta’s, just talking about everything.

Everything is fine for another week, then it all goes bad so fast that Stiles thinks he might actually get whiplash. Friday when they had the pack meeting Stiles had stayed over at Derek’s and they indulged in a little ‘alone time’, then the next morning Stiles had gone home to have breakfast with his father.

 

Scott had come over to apologize and Stiles had been so mad things started flying off the shelf the minute Scott left. He had just came over to make excuses for himself, Stiles was so angry, once he started freaking out over things flying through the air that’s when they finally stopped. He raised himself from the floor and ran out of the house. Thankful that there was no one there to see what just happened. He got in his car and immediately drove to the vets.

 

When he arrived at Deaton’s he stumbled out of the car and ran inside. “I just destroyed my living room without touching a thing, is there something wrong with me?” He had asked all in one breathe.

 

“Hello. Stiles, please come in,” the vet mumble quietly, “No there is nothing wrong with you, were you experiencing a high emotional moment, maybe anger or happiness?” The vet asks.

 

“I was really angry,” Stiles tells him.

 

“You’re spark was reacting to the mood change, it is common among sparks without control. Their emotions get the best of them and they can’t control the outcome, it’s quite simple really.” Deaton tells him with the same blank expression that he always wears.

 

“It’s not quite simple, I nearly destroyed my house! How am I supposed to control something like this?” He demands.

 

“It’s different for everyone so I’m afraid I can’t be of much help, only you can answer that question Mr. Stilinski.” Deaton states cryptically.

He had went home with more questions than answers, trying to figure out what to do, how to handle this, and who to tell. He already knew that he was going to tell his dad and Derek, but what about Scott? Scott didn’t see a need to tell them information, why should he feel one to tell Scott?  _ ‘Because he’s your best friend’  _ his brain so helpfully supplies. He makes the executive decision to tell everyone at the same time. But he decides to wait on telling anyone so he can get a grip on it.

Saturday came and he spent it by himself, trying out different things with his magic, researching things on the internet, going to exotic book stores around beacon hills and some outside of it too. It was a very educational day, he knows what to do to make it activate he just has a hard time getting it to stop; he noticed that when he gets panicked it seems to stop. Sunday was spent much the same way except for the fact that his dad was off and Stiles had to come out of his room to hang out with his dad for most of the day. His dad doesn’t get much time off so they made a day out of it, watching movies and ordering in, something Stiles never does because of his father’s diet but he decided to let him have a cheat day. They had fun together, and when the sheriff had finally sent Stiles to bed because he had school the next day, Stiles was really happy. He went up, took a shower and went to his room to practice some more instead of going to bed. He actually did a lot better than he did yesterday and he went to sleep with a huge grin on his face.

Monday went like any other school day, Erica clung to him, and Boyd and Isaac were nearly going feral every time something happened to him, growling at people who would bump into him, or snapping at people who would try to talk to him. All in all it was a normal Monday for him.

 

Until he got home.

 

There was a note taped to his front door, he went inside his house dumped his backpack and shoes at the front door and went to the kitchen to read the note.

 

**We know who you are,**

**We know what you hang with,**

**You should stay out of the cross fire.**

**Don’t want you to get hurt.**

There was no signature, no marking of any kind on the paper, just the words. He crumbles it in his hands and goes to the front door getting his shoes and bag before heading over to Derek’s. When he got there he didn’t bother to knock, he hasn’t knocked since the first day he showed up at Derek’s, he just storms right in, but what he sees has him stopping in mid-stride. The loft is trashed, the couches are overturned and out of place the TV has a huge crack in it, the rug that’s on the floor is clawed and shredded, everything was in complete disorder.

 

He was stunned in place for all of sixty seconds before he was on the phone with Isaac, telling him to meet at his house and to bring Erica and Boyd. Isaac had said that he wasn’t with them and that he was taking a walk in the park, giving Derek some alone time to think. Stiles had told Isaac what he saw at the loft and about the note on his door, about how he thinks that Derek was abducted and that whoever did this is going to try to do the same with him Erica and Boyd. Isaac had said that he would get to Erica’s house because that’s where they were, they were having dinner with Erica’s mom. But before he could finish talking Isaac made a yelping noise then the line went dead.

 

He began to panic, what do these people want? They haven’t broken any rules; they have a treaty, albeit a shaky treaty, with the argents, there are currently no threats to the town for them to be here for something else. Stiles can’t think of a single reason why there would be hunters here. He immediately began calling Erica, only receiving voice mail. He tried Boyd but got the same. With shaky hands he began calling Scott.

 

“Hello” Scott answers.

 

Stiles lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. If they had gotten Scott to Stiles doesn’t know what he would have done.

 

“Scott, they got Derek and the Beta’s, they left a note on my door telling me to stay out of the cross fire and I’m scared Scott I don’t know what to do or where to look and and and…”

 

Stiles is cut off from his incessant rambling by Scott saying, “Call down Stiles, take a deep breath, we’ll find them okay? We’ll meet you at your house in twenty minutes okay, just calm down.”

 

“Okay,” Stiles says taking a deep breath, “See you then.”

 

They hang up the phone and Stiles makes his way to his car to get to his house.

  
  


That was four days ago. Now Stiles is lying in Derek’s bed, tears streaming down his cheeks, cursing the day that hunters ever stepped foot in Beacon Hills. Stiles knows that means that he’s cursing Allison and Chris too, who aren’t bad people they just have a bad family, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s had, at least, twelve magic attacks and four panic attacks over the course of the four day period. Scott is out right now, running around and trying to see if he can pick up one of their scents. Stiles has been out searching for the past four days too but Scott had made Stiles promise to get some rest because he hasn’t slept a wink since the day they disappeared. He had tried to argue but Scott had demanded. Stiles had known that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep but he gave in any way.

 

He’s just on the verge of passing out from, sleep deprivation, hunger deprivation, and exhaustion when his phone begins ringing, he knows it’s Scott because the chorus of lone wolf by Hank Williams Jr starts to play, he shoots up out of the bed, adrenalin pumping, because Scott said he’d call if he found anything.

 

Scott reluctantly gives Stiles directions to the warehouse, just outside of the Beacon Hills where the pack has been taken, after much persuasion  — _ threats _ — . He jumps in his jeep driving faster than he’s supposed to; he’s probably broken more traffic laws than he can count on two hands by the time he gets there.

 

Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and Danny are hidden in the trees out of sight from the warehouse but clearly visible from the road. Stiles jumps out of his car, not waiting on them, as he storms to the door of the building. Right now Stiles is pretty much running on Adrenaline and anger so he doesn’t have the time to waste when Scott grabs his arm and says, “You can’t go in there Stiles, they will…” He suddenly stops talking when Stiles turns to face him.

 

“Let go Scott, I am going in there and I’m getting my pack back,” Stiles says, his voice deep and menacing. Scott lets go of his arm but stays by his side when Stiles kicks the door open.

 

He goes into the building to see Erica, Boyd and Isaac strung up on one wall at the far corner, bloody and unconscious, and Derek is in a chair that has wires and shock cables hooked up to it with three hunters surrounding him, and there are four more by the betas and three more in a corner. Stiles tells Lydia, Danny and Jackson to go get the betas and he tells Scott and Allison to go take out the three in the corners while covering Lydia, Danny, and Jackson. Although Scott is reluctant, saying that Stiles shouldn’t take on three guys by himself Stiles shoots him a glare and he does as he’s told.

 

Stiles runs up to Derek to see that he’s conscious, then focuses his attention back onto the hunter who were too shocked to say anything at first, but one of the hunters gets their bearings back because he says, “I thought we told you to stay out of the way, kid? We didn’t want to see you go down with these abominations,” He spits the word like it’s venom on his tongue, “But I guess we’ll have to get rid if you too. Along with the other wolves you brought with you.” He tells Stiles referring to Scott’s pack.

 

Stiles doesn’t say one word. He just closes his eyes and lets his magic flow through him, he hears them gagging for breath, hears their pleas for him to stop but he just lets his magic take over and protect the one’s he loves.

 

When he doesn’t hear the wheezing anymore he opens his eyes to find every single hunter dead on the ground and all conscious eyes on him. They break out of there spell when Stiles moves towards Derek to get him free. He takes off the cables and wires that are connected to him and frees his bound hands before lifting him out of the chair, with a little help from Derek. They all get outside, putting the unconscious beta’s in the back of Stiles’ jeep, while Stiles puts Derek in the passenger’s seat and climbs into the driver’s to take them all back to Derek’s loft. Scott and the other’s following behind in Lydia’s car.

 

When they arrive at the loft Stiles helps get Derek out of the car while the others get the beta’s, they lay them all down on the living room floor  with a blanket under them and a bunch of pillows. Stiles knowing that physical contact between pack can make them heal faster. He crawls into the middle of the pile once he removes his hoodie and shoes, pulling Derek into a hug and wrapping one arm over the other three. He sees Scott and the others hanging awkwardly on the side of the mat and he motions for them to join them, there’s hesitation from all of them but soon Allison gives in and crawls in next to Erica and Boyd. After that Scott crawls in and then Lydia and then Danny and with much hesitation Jackson soon joins them and they all fall asleep in one big pile of limbs.

  
  


When Stiles wakes in the morning, or by the looks of it the afternoon, everyone is already awake and talking in hushed voices in the kitchen. He rubs the sleep from his eyes as he pads in his sock covered feet to the kitchen.  All conversation stops when he enters the kitchen and all eyes are on him. He awkwardly shuffles to the coffee pot for a cup of coffee. He pours the cup, puts two tablespoons of sugar, stirring it clockwise then counterclockwise so the sugar can melt properly. He adds creamer and does the same stirring method, once finished with the prep he turns around leans against the counter, takes a sip and says, “Okay what is it?”

 

“What do you remember from last night?” Scott asks hesitantly.

 

“Uh, I was lying in Derek’s bed and you called saying that you found him, and then you brought them back?” Stiles asks uncertainly, “And we cuddled on the floor so they could heal faster.” Stiles tells him, he kind of feels like he’s forgetting something but he can’t really remember, it’s like there’s a fog over his brain.

 

Scott and Derek share a look that Stiles can’t quite define, and then Derek turns to him and says, “So you don’t remember coming to save us or anything after Scott called you?”

 

“No, not really,” Stiles answers him, he ditches his coffee to go hug Derek, who is now fully conscious and can actually hug back unlike last night. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ middle and presses his face into Stiles’ neck, scenting him. Once they pull back Stiles goes and does the same to Erica, Isaac and Boyd. “I’m just glad you’re all okay,” He tells them.

 

“Stiles I think we should head to the living room, to talk.” Scott says carefully. It’s starting to freak Stiles out a little how they’re acting, like they’re about to give him bad news.

 

Stiles follows behind Scott hesitantly to the living room, Scott gestures for him to sit down and he does, he sits there, fumbling with his hands while the rest of the pack trickle in.

 

“Okay, Stiles we’re going to fill you in on what happened after the phone call but you have to promise to not freak out, okay?” Derek asks him, giving him a not-so-reassuring smile.

 

“Okay,” Stiles answers.

 

“Well after I called you, you practically forced me, with really harsh words by the way; to give you the location of the warehouse where they were kept,” Scott begins, “When you got there you just got out of the car without even glancing at us and stormed to the door. I tried to stop you but when you turned to glare at me to let you go your eyes…” Scott gets a little choked up at this part and Stiles is kind of scared on what he’s going to says next.

 

Derek sensing Scott’s distress picks up from there, obviously having been filled in while Stiles was asleep. “Your eyes were all white Stiles, but like a pure white, they were white throughout the whole thing and you…” Derek pauses a little choked up himself, “They’re dead Stiles, the guys that took us, they’re all dead.”

 

Stiles can’t help it, he laughs. He can remember now, he remembers looking at Scott to get him to let go and remembers kicking the doors in and killing the guys that were there, he remembers everything now, he just hadn’t known his eyes were a different color.

 

He’s still laughing and the pack is looking at him like he’s crazy, he’s not crazy he’s just not scared. For once, since he got his powers a week ago, he knows what they’re for, knows what he’s supposed to use them for, knows why he was graced with them in the first place. It’s like something snaps in him at the realization, he feels different, he feels in control, he feels right, and he feels balanced. He feels powerful. It’s like all week long he’s been feeling off and he didn’t notice it till things were finally right. He knows what he’s supposed to be, knows how to fit into his own skin now, knows that he is the protector. That’s why his magic was given to him, so he can protect, to be there for his pack, and that pack includes everyone, Derek, Scott, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Danny and Jackson. They are his pack, they are his responsibility, they are his family and if anyone tries to hurt them they are going to have to go through Stiles.

 

He’s still laughing and the pack is still looking at him like he has officially lost his mind. Once he gets his laughter under control he says something that makes all of them flinch. “Good,” He says with confidence and steel in his voice, “I’m glad they’re dead, that means they can never hurt what’s mine again.”

 

Scott looks baffled at him, his big brown eyes look like he has been mortally wounded by Stiles’ words and the others don’t look far off, all except for Derek.

 

“Stiles, how can you say that? No one should have to die, what about second chances?” Scott asks him.

 

“They hurt my pack, they were going to hurt you and they were going to hurt me, I’m not ashamed of what I’ve done and I’ll do it again to save my pack. But on a completely unrelated note,” Stiles says trying to lighten the mood, “I have magic,” He says twinkling his fingers in a jazz hands kind of gestures.

 

Isaac asks the question that Stiles knew was coming, “How long have you had it?”

 

“Probably all my life, but I’ve known about it for… What day is it?” He asks. He’s been so worried and stressed out that he’s completely lost track of time.

 

“Friday,” Jackson answers.

 

“Woah, well I’ve known about it for a week then,” Stiles answers him.

 

“We’ve only been gone for four days; you mean to tell me you knew about it for three days without telling us?” Erica asks hurt laced in her voice.

 

“Well…” Stiles begins but is cut off by Scott.

 

“No, you can’t change the subject, Stiles those people are dead and you said you don’t care.”

 

“I don’t. Sometimes you have to cross that line Scott, so that those bad people can’t hurt you anymore. If I had let them live do you think they wouldn’t have come back? Probably with more hunters than before and not just gunning for me but everyone I care about. My dad and you guys, I can’t let that happen Scott, the world isn’t just in black and white, there are shades of gray, you can’t be afraid to colour outside into the gray sometimes. Your optimism and your inability to be bad is what I love about you Scotty but you can’t blame me for doing what I have to so that I can protect my pack, and one more thing,” 

 

Stiles says talking to the whole room now, “You are all my pack, not just you guys,” He says gesturing to Derek and his Beta’s, “And not just you guys,” He says again gesturing to the others, “You guys all are my pack, I won’t choose one over the other because you all are mine. You are my responsibility and it’s my job to protect you all, I know that now. Scott, Derek is my boyfriend, we are a couple, a unit and if you can’t accept that then I need you to leave.” He tells him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m sorry for acting like a jerk before,” Scott begins, talking to Derek instead of Stiles, “I shouldn’t have done that and I wish to be friends, if not for my sake then for Stiles’,” Holding out his hand to shake.

 

Derek looks at it warily for a minute before Stiles cuts in, “Derek, Scott is my best friend, he’s like my brother we are a pair, platonic soulmates, if you can’t accept that then I need you to leave.”

 

“Even though this is my apartment,” Derek begins sarcastically, “I’m not going anywhere Stiles, not for as long as you’ll have me.” He says walking up shake Scott’s still outstretched hand.

 

After that Stiles went and talked to the betas about his magic and informing Erica, for her earlier asked question, why he didn’t tell them, while Derek and Scott talked in the kitchen.

 

*****

 

“Do you think I shouldn’t have done it?” He asks.

 

He and Derek are lying in Derek’s bed, cuddled up under the covers talking about the events of today. He didn’t feel guilty at first and he had just let the little pang of guilt in his chest, earlier when he was talking to Scott, roll away. But now, in the confines of the covers and his boyfriend’s arms, he lets his inner thoughts out.

 

“No, I think you did what you had to do to protect what’s yours, I would have done the same thing. But with claws instead of magic,” Derek tells him.

 

“Obviously not everybody feels that way. They feel like every life is precious, which in most cases it is but if someone is gunning for you without a reason, I feel you have all rights necessary to handle things the way you see fit."

 

“They actually did have a reason,” Derek says hesitantly, “They wanted to eradicate the entire Hale line, every Hale, everyone that a Hale has ever bitten, all of them.”

 

“Why,” He asks quietly, Derek looks like he’s about to tell him something important, or something about his past, Stiles really can’t tell the difference between those two faces, probably because they are both the same. Derek’s past is important.

 

“My mom started her pack at age nineteen. It wasn’t a large pack, but after she lost her family to hunters, she was left the alpha, she took the surviving members under her wing and she became the alpha she was always meant to be. It was a small pack, her, Peter, their younger sister Auntie Angie and their cousin Ramone. They moved to New York and that’s where she met my dad, she always said that it was love at first sight but they hated each other. When they found out that mom was pregnant with Laura they moved back here, my dad’s home town. Well my mom’s pack had increased from the time she moved to New York back to here. Peter had a wife and a baby daughter, Auntie Angie had a boyfriend who was an omega and he brought along some of his siblings. It was a lot of people and they all followed under my mom’s rule.” Derek took a breath and released it, giving Stiles the impression that now Derek is about to get to the point, not that he’s not enjoying hearing about Derek’s family.

 

“It’s not against any rules for a female to be alpha of a large pack, it is rare though. Most female alphas try to keep their packs small as to not draw attention from other packs who’ll want to challenge them to see if they can handle it. So they stick to smaller packs. Not my mom, she was so stubborn, she would take in anybody that needed it, and she couldn’t stand to see people in need. Her pack got so large that she was drawing the attention of hunters as well as other packs, she said that it got to a point where she was fighting or being diplomatic every day to prove she was a worthy alpha. She never backed down, she never gave up and she never lost. Finally she got allies all over the United States, everyone feared, respected or loved her, and she was just that type of person.” Derek has this far off smile on his face that tells Stiles he’s remembering memories of her. So he waits patiently, which is hard for him, for Derek to continue.

 

“Anyway,” Derek says coming out of his memory, “She drew the attention of a group of hunters who had never been defeated if they wanted something, The Moreau family. They are a French family of hunters much like the Argents except their code is pretty much take what you want by force. They come from a long line of Moreau hunters, dating back all the way to eighteen ninety-eight, when Gustave Moreau died. He wasn’t a hunter, he was a painter but he believed that werewolves and mythological stuff was real, so he painted it. He painted whatever he was fascinated in that day; most people believe that Gustave was killed by a werewolf, which is why his wife, Adelaide Alexander Dureux became a werewolf hunter under his name. But my great grandmother told me that Moreau actually got scared by one of his paintings and had a heart attack.” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at that, interrupting Derek, who goes on unperturbed. “Adelaide went on to have sons who became hunters and the line went on, well the Moreau family took in interest in my mom’s pack because she was a female running a huge werewolf pack in a small town. She had lots of territory and she had lots of allies, so they wanted to take it away. They ambushed her one night when she was six months pregnant. They ended up taking out half of my mom’s pack, including, Auntie Angie’s husband, Ramone and a bunch of the people my mom took in. My mom got so mad that she achieved her full shift for the first time; she wiped out every hunter that was there, with the help of the rest of the pack of course. Once my mom settled down and things got back to normal for her, she later found out that the guy, Joshua, who led the attack, had three sons.” Derek pauses taking a deep breath.

 

“Oh…”

 

Derek nodded in response, “The hunters that abducted us where Joshua’s grandsons, apparently the whole family has wanted revenge on the Hale pack for twenty four years. The patriarch of the Moreau family found out that a Hale is occupying Hale land again and that the Hale alpha is weak and has a small pack which makes him vulnerable. So he tried to strike. And thanks to you, he lost,” Derek finishes with a smile on his face.

 

“So what you’re saying is,” Stiles begins, “that your mother was a total bad ass, some chick started one of the most stupid hunter families all because her husband got scared of a painting, the same family can hold a grudge for twenty four years and I’m awesome?” He asks smiling back at Derek.

 

Derek laughs at Stiles’ summary of his long story and gets on top of him to kiss his him. Stiles immediately deepens the kiss, opening his mouth for Derek to enter. Derek complies automatically and the kiss is deep and passionate. Stiles’ hands have begun roaming Derek’s body and he can feel Derek catching on to where he’s headed. Stiles flips his and Derek’s positions to where he’s on top of Derek. He attacks Derek’s neck with his mouth and tongue, leaving hickeys that fade away immediately, giving him something to work towards.

 

Leaving a hickey so extensive that it won’t fade away as fast as the others, Stiles begins grinding his hard cock against Derek’s to get the much needed friction the both of them desperately need. Having removed their clothes before getting into bed in nothing but their boxers, Stiles leaves the hickey to work his way down Derek’s naked chest. He swirls his tongue around one of his nipples before leaving it completely and making his way to Derek’s boxers. Derek is panting by the time Stiles even makes it to the hem of the fabric, encouraging Stiles and Derek lifts up his hips, for easy removal of the cloth.

 

Stiles pulls the boxers off, throws them somewhere on side of the bed and crawls between Derek’s legs, he kisses the inside of Derek’s thigh, making his way further down towards his waiting cock. He wraps his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around the crown, before dipping his tongue into the slit catching the cum there on the tip of his tongue.

 

He slides down the cock till he reaches the base, Derek is making these hitched little whines, like he’s trying to be quiet but failing, he slid back off saying, “Don’t, I want to hear you,” before sliding back down again, bobbing his head.

 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek says, now that he doesn’t have to be quiet anymore, “Fuck. It’s like your mouth was made for this.”

 

Stiles continues his rhythm, up, down, swirl of tongue, bob, until Derek is panting out unintelligible words. He pulls back crawling up the bed and looking Derek in the eyes, communicating with his eyes his question. Derek looks a little skeptical until Stiles asks aloud, “Let me take care of you?”

 

Derek nods his head and Stiles moves over to the bedside table getting the lube and a condom, before motioning for Derek to turn over. Derek complies, flipping onto his stomach. He looks tense so Stiles begins by massaging his shoulders until they loosen up, moving down and doing the same to his back, then his legs, Derek is laying lax on the bed, properly relaxed if you were to asks Stiles. He squeezes some lube onto his fingers before teasing Derek’s rim with his index finger. He rolls it around the rim before pushing it in, stopping when he gets to the first knuckle to give him room to adjust. After waiting, he begins pushing in the rest of the way. Pumping his finger in and out, he experiments to find Derek’s sweet spot. He crooks his finger in different directions until Derek bucks on the bed, letting out a broken moan.

 

He coats another finger before gently sliding it in as well. He searches for that same spot again massaging it, reducing Derek to a moaning mess.

 

“Stiles, fuck, I need more. More,” Derek chants over and over again.

 

“Just one more, baby,” Stiles tries to soothe.

 

“I can take it,” Derek begs. As much as Stiles wants to just shove himself in, he can’t Derek needs to be properly stretched first.

 

“I can’t, I don’t want to hurt you,” Stiles tells him trying to be the voice of reason. But he knows if Derek keeps begging like this his restraint won’t last very long.

 

“You won’t, I’ll heal, I need you Stiles,” Derek pleads.

 

“Fuck,” Stiles curses under his breath, knowing that Derek will hear it anyway, “baby, just one more then I’ll make you feel amazing okay?”

 

Derek nods his head and lets out a strangled moan when Stiles crooks his fingers just right hitting his sweet spot.  Stiles pours some more lube onto his hand before sliding another finger into Derek, who bucks onto the bed at the stretch.

 

Stiles scissors his fingers, stretches them and massages Derek’s prostate until Derek starts begging again, but this time Stiles gives in.

 

“Okay baby, I’ll give you what you want,” he tells Derek as he pulls his fingers out and slides on the condom, coating both with lube he turns Derek onto his back, putting his legs over Stiles’ shoulders as Stiles lines up at his entrance.

 

He slides in effortlessly having to remind himself to stop and give Derek room to adjust. Derek not liking that Stiles stopped, pulls him in for a kiss, resulting in Stiles sliding all the way in.

 

“You did that on purpose,” Stiles accuses.

 

Derek just gives a careless half shrug and says, “Maybe? Maybe not,”

 

After waiting a minute for Derek to adjust Stiles pulls out slowly then just as slowly slides back in, creating a torturously slow rhythm. Derek looks to be enjoying the torture but impatiently says, “Stiles move faster, you don’t have to worry about hurting me.”

 

“Oh, I’m not going slow because I’m worried about hurting you,” Stiles tells him, he wants to make Derek feel good, and by the look of pure bliss on his face, he thinks he’s doing a pretty good job.

 

“Please for the love of all things good, go faster,” Derek begs. Stiles complies, speeding up just that little bit more to where he can hit Derek’s sweet spot over and over again, nailing it every time.

 

Derek can no longer form words judging by the string of non-sense  — that he probably isn’t even aware of — that is tumbling out of his mouth. Stiles, slows down again to his earlier pace, and leans down to kiss Derek, pulling him into a passionate kiss that Derek can barely return, still too out of it to function properly.

 

He speeds up, this time going faster than before, trying to bring Derek over the edge because he can feel his orgasm coming and he wants Derek to fall before he does. Derek is cursing and moaning like crazy now and he probably doesn’t even realize he’s saying any of it, too blissed out. With one more slide in, hitting Derek’s sweet spot just right, Derek is cumming, pulling Stiles over the edge with him by the look of utter pleasure on his face. Stiles falls onto Derek, who puts his legs back onto the bed. After catching his breath Stiles gets up, gets a warm wash cloth and wipes them both down with it before tumbling into bed behind Derek. He arranges himself behind Derek to where Derek is the little spoon, before curling himself around the man like an octopus. He knows that his new found urge to top and to be the big spoon comes from him finding out that he’s the protector but right now he doesn’t pay attention to it and just snuggles his face into Derek’s neck.

 

Stiles knows that he still has a long way to go on his magic, and that things are going to be rocky for some time before they finally settle down. He knows that Derek and Scott are still going to get on each other’s nerves, ultimately getting on Stile’ nerves. He knows that people are still going to be gunning for the Hale pack, but in this moment, orgasm high, tuckered out, holding his boyfriend and on the verge of sleep, he doesn’t care.


End file.
